


Fighting Desire

by Mhoram



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Blood, Danger, Death, Drama, F/M, Fights, Gen, Girlfriends - Freeform, Heartache, dirty - Freeform, freaky - Freeform, hardship, humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian Black, after tragic deaths of his parents; has to live with his uncle. Coupled with his parents deaths, is the feeling of guilt he carries with him. He meets a beautiful girl, named Rose, she understands him in ways, he could never understand. As they become closer, Adrian struggles to fight his desire for her, body and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Suddenly Adrian opened his eyes from a deep sleep, he got up and looked around, it was still dark outside and the clock on his desk said 4:00 am. He swung his legs over his bed and got dressed; He looked around his room, it was filled to the brim with bookshelves carrying many books he had read, He opened the window, the cool air whipped past his face. Countless glittering sports trophies were adorned on the wall. Also around the room were CD’s with music of jazz, blues and R&B. In his closet, he had some clothes he had worn several times already. He never bought that many things he preferred what he already had and he did not need much.

He went down the hall to check his reflection in the mirror. His straight brown hair that stood up on his head, His light brown eyes reflected off the bright lights of the bathroom. His skin was the color of butterscotch. He steadily made his way back to his bedroom with his head held high. His face suddenly became wet with tears as he suddenly remembered his parents, He put the thought out of his head as he made his bed and got dressed, Then he ran outside to start his two hour jog which he ran each day early in the morning.

As he ran he felt his tension slip away, his thoughts suddenly occupied with the cool morning air and his breathing; it was cold in the early hours and still dark out so he had put on a sweatshirt with a pair of black jeans. He had always enjoyed being outdoors and being active it provided a relief for him. He also was not only a very good runner but also, a great swimmer and he won several gold medals for the team he was on and broke several school records. After that, he decided never to play on a team due to an argument that had broken out into a fight between him and another teammate who was convinced that he was cheating and taking steroids, he had sent the kid to the hospital with many fractures and broken bones.

He also devoted his time to reading, writing, artistry and sculpting. He got onto his motorcycle and drove to school, when he arrived; he was a little early and a few cars were parked as he drove in and kicked up his bike near the sidewalk. As he walked in he noticed several eyes on him, he ignored them, he sat down alone, and he had a table to himself so he took out his journal and began to observe everything he saw. He overheard a group of girls conversing nearby there were three of them, a tall blond judging by the color of her eyebrows she had dyed it that way.

The other two were average looking, they were following the blond, and she was obviously the popular one. “Check the arms on that guy” said the blond one they started to giggle before saying “one of you go and ask him out” the blond said. They shook their heads vigorously out of intimidation of him and fear to approach. He knew that girls found him attractive he was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt to show off his muscles and black jeans. He paid them no mind as he quickly scanned the cafeteria then his gaze caught another girl. She appeared to be sitting alone like him immediately his pulse started to race, his heart began beating fast as he saw her face, he was fascinated, he got up quickly and made his way to her.

“Hey” he said, hoping to make a good first impression, she looked up at him in surprise.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you.” He said.

He put out his hand and she smiled “No not at all” she said. She reached out and shook his hand too.

 He observed her features, an oval face, dark brown hair, light brown eyes.

“I’m Rose,” she said with a small smile,

“Adrian” he said.

They talked for some time talking about their favorite things,

“It was nice to meet you” he said, “I hope to see you again.”

“I hope so see you soon,” she said. She walked off leaving him sitting alone. 

Adrian walked to his next class in a daze he had never seen a girl like her before as he walked by a group of girls winked at him but he paid them no attention his thoughts elsewhere. As he sat down to his first class chemistry which was an easy subject for him, he couldn’t understand why he felt this way and for the first time since before his parents death’s he felt at ease . Was it possible he could be attracted to her? The thought hit him like a freight train no; it could not be true he refused to believe it although she did make him feel good, better than he had in a long time. He tried to pay attention in class it was hard it took every effort not to be distracted; the teacher was talking about chemistry.

 He fully understood it due to the fact that before he had gone to school he had been home-schooled for a while by his father who was a professor at a university his father had taught him on an advanced level for years when he had been growing up. He had already written down the main ideas of his lesson, he took the time to start working on the homework the teacher had just assigned he was in the back of the class so the teacher could not see him.

 Soon the bell rang and Adrian headed for his locker and he found a trio of girls giggling nearby. He instantly recognized the three of them, the ones who made comments about him earlier. The blond one who was the leader the one they followed came up to him

“Hi I’m Lindsay” she said.

“I saw earlier I’m in your chemistry class, I was wondering whether you could help me out with it, I just don’t understand it,” she said.

“Sorry I can’t I already have something to do” he said hoping it would get rid of her.

“That’s okay we’re having a party Friday would you like to come?” she said.

“I’m going to have to think about but, I will let you know,” he said then he walked away as quickly as possible.

He sat through the rest of his classes taking notes and paying attention, answering questions the teacher asked. He got ready for lunch; he always brought his own because he was distrustful of school food. He sat alone eating his lunch in peace when he looked up he saw Rose coming toward him he smiled at her and pulled up a chair she sat down next to him.

“What are the odds of running into you again?” She gave him a shy smile.

 “So what classes are you in?” he asked.

  “I’m in chemistry like you are I saw you in the back I tried to get you to see me but, you were already gone.”

 “Oh sorry about that” he said he was glad that she was in at least one of his classes that meant he would see her every day in class. They sat together eating their lunch quietly before getting up and leaving to go their last classes.

“I’ll see you around” she said. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After his last class Adrian quickly got his stuff together eager to run into Rose in the parking lot, it was crowded when he got there, as he made his way to his motorcycle, he caught a glimpse of her as she walked to her car and drove away. She waved at him before driving away; he smiled and waved back then got on his motorcycle and headed home. When he got home, his uncle was sitting in the living room reading a book.

“How was school today?

“It was great, better than I expected.”

He quickly raced up to his room and sat on his bed he could not get her out of his head; no matter how hard he tried, even when he laid there on his bed she remained permanently fixed in his mind. He thought of the last relationship he had been in lasted for a long time, a year. He remembered his ex-girlfriend clearly her name was Isabella was the kind of girl that guys pay attention to. 

 He had loved her and they had always been close, one day they had hooked up at a party. His parents had approved of the relationship.  After a while she had become distant, not speaking to him and one day he woke up in his bed and found out she was gone. He looked around town and then he found her kissing another guy. It broke his heart and that he was depressed for a long time, he had come to her and told her it was over and that he had caught her in the act. They broke up and he never saw her again.

 He had decided to call one of his friends who was a girl May. He saw her as one of his closest friends they spent a lot of time together so much that other people saw them as a couple. There had been times were they lay in bed together one time they had both fallen asleep listening to music.

“I need you to come over” he said, “It’s important.”

 “Sure I’ll be over right away,” she said. He was glad he could come to her for help. When she came she was dressed in jeans and t-shirt with her dark hair falling around her waist. “So what is it?” she said, “You sounded nervous on the phone”

“I’m fine, the thing is I care about this girl but I don’t know how to tell her how I feel” he said.

 “Well just find out how much she likes you then you tell her how you feel about her” she said smiling.

Then she did something unexpected she wrapped her arms around him. He put his hands around her head as his forehead pressed against hers.

“Thank you,” he said then he planted a kiss on her cheek then stepped back.

“You’re welcome,” She looked a little startled at his sudden display of affection. 

“Would you like to stay the night?” 

“Okay” she got into his bed and turned on her side he took off his shirt, pants until he was down in his underwear and a t-shirt, and got into bed too.

As he got in, he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm and they both fell fast asleep.

 The next morning Adrian woke up with a new plan in mind he carefully left the bed as not to wake May, he planned to meet here today before school. Adrian arrived at school and he saw Rose he made a halfhearted wave then he saw her running toward him. He embraced her then saw that she was not alone. She was with a guy he stood tall about six feet a few inches shorter than Adrian, with a buzz cut with brown hair, pale skin straight nose and muscular.

“Hi I’m Orlando,” he said with the hint of a smile playing on his lips. He put out his hand and Adrian shook it.

“Oh,” Adrian said while it felt like his stomach dropped to the ground. Disappointment raged in him like a wild storm he watched as he took her in his arms and lifted her up and kissed her and they began to twirl around in circle smiling and laughing. Adrian walked off his hands clutched into fists feeling numbness in his fingers and toes; he stumbled a bit before walking into the building. School went by in a rush; Adrian raced home and lay on his bed, there was too much on his mind to go to sleep.

On Friday, Adrian came to school in a dark mood. Lindsay came up to him “So can you make it to the party tonight”

“Sure of course I can make it.” he said.

She smiled “You can feel free to escort me”

He grinned “Yes I would love to be your escort to the party” 

 After school he ran into Rose and asked whether she was going to the party, “Of course I’m going, everyone’s going”

she stopped and smiled “Would you want to go with me?”

He stared at her for moment and then said “No, I’m going with someone else.”

She started at him hurt then said “Okay I figured since we’re such close friends that we could’ve gone together”

“I’m going with someone else I’m sorry,” He walked off in the direction of the parking lot and didn't look back. 

He drove home on his bike after he arrived he put on black shirt with blue jeans, when he had gotten dressed he rode to the party a few feet away he could see people inside got off his bike and went into the house. At the party, he walked around surveying the situation, guys on the left drinking beer without a care and music pumping loudly in the background.

Lindsay came up to him “How are finding the party”

“It’s great I’m having a great time” he said distractedly glancing around the room searching to see if Rose had arrived.

 Lindsay put her hand around his, he winced, and she paid no attention.

“Come with me” she said “I want to show you around” she took him around the house, the music blaring out of every speaker, some people passed out from drinking too much alcohol and around the corner some were seen smoking a joint. People making out in corners all round.

“Now let’s go somewhere more private” she said and led him upstairs to the bedroom she opened the door and led him inside “After you” she said with a smile as he walked in with her back to her he looked around the room it was a comfortable, well lit room.

 With a large comfortable bed he sat down on the bed thinking after a moment he looked up and found that she had taken up a space on the bed next to him. “I like you a lot, don’t you” she stared at him expectantly. He thought about Lindsay he did not feel the same way she did he was only using her to get what he wanted he felt nothing for her she was simply a tool to be used to suit his purposes. He leaned in and kissed her with vigor she wrapped her arms around him; he swung her around and pushed her on the bed. They rolled around their bodies moving up and around. She gripped his shirt and tore away at it until it ripped leaving him shirtless.“Let’s go all the way” she said.

 He pulled her body close to his pulling her leg up to his hip. Kissing her still, he moved down her body, his mouth moving slowly down her belly and around to her back kissing her around to her spine. She began to undress herself as she pulled her shirt over her head she then pulled him in a full embrace. He got up from her and stared down she was wearing a bra with her jeans still on. He tugged at the button and her jeans slipped down her legs. She reached for his belt and he was suddenly off the bed. He had his back to her looking out the window. For a while she said nothing then she spoke

“Hey why did you stop?”

He didn’t answer he couldn’t to do this it felt wrong. He was betraying himself; he had lost control something he had never intended to do.

“I’m leaving” he mumbled, and then he stooped down and picked up his torn shirt. He stood up wearing only his t-shirt and pulling up his jeans and strolled for the door.

 He wretched open the door and started to run down stairs, he stopped at the foot the stairs and sat down thinking he looked up and saw Rose staring at him. He brightened up immediately “Do want to dance” she said,

“Of course” 

They walked to the dance floor their bodies moving in sync. She put her arms around him and they started to dance, she put her head on his shoulder and they revolved around the dance floor moving this way and that, always constantly moving. After the song was finished he sat down again.

“I didn’t think you would be here.”

“I was thinking about not going but, I decided to go I wanted to see you”

“You wanted to see me?” he felt his heart beating in his chest, everything around him moving in slow motion. He leaned in and his lips lightly brushed against hers. She stood back shocked and said nothing.

“I can’t, I’m sorry” she said.

“Forgive me” he said,

 He brushed his fingers on the inside of her palms.

At that moment Lindsay walked up “Come on” she whined “Let’s dance” the impatience in her voice was evident. She pulled him away from Rose and they came on the dance floor. She was a terrible dancer was putting out all the wrong moves. She had no rhythm or timing, finally when the song was over he was finally able to get away from her.

“Where you going?” she said. “Bathroom” he ground out and he turned and saw she was watching him; he walked into the bathroom and saw someone inside puking their guts out. He walked back out to find Lindsay waiting for him

“Where did you get off to? I was getting worried”

“The bathroom like I said”

“No you with another girl, where is she, is she in there?” She began a thorough investigation of the bathroom.

“What’s going on with you and her?” he turned to find Rose standing there.

“Nothing, I’ll see you around” he said and he walked out the house to his bike and he found Lindsay there waiting for him.

“Ooh I didn’t know you had a bike, take me for a ride” he knew he had to set the record straight.

“Listen you and me it’s not going to happen, so get over yourself” he turned his back on her as he got on his bike and drove on home. When he got home he ran straight up to his room. He lay on his bed thinking about everything that had happened. He had originally planned on using Lindsay but, it backfired he had wanted to make Rose jealous of him so she would go after him but he knew now, it was not going to work. What he had done with Lindsay remained with him. It had seemed to him real enough only because he had Rose running through his mind he couldn’t take his mind off her. She remained in his mind, all through the night he lay awake thinking until finally he turned over and he buried his head in his pillow extremely miserable.

 He woke up the next morning and he ran into his art studio trying to get the very thing bothering him off his mind. He took a paintbrush and began to paint beautiful pictures from his mind with even strokes. As he swiftly painted pictures, he began to think about Rose and her beautiful features her olive skin, brown eyes and hair and her smile was unforgettable.

 Adrian started to paint her in the way he saw her in his mind full of energy and life he was an expert at painting making beautiful portraits. He slowly began over the next thing of all the things he could said wondering if it would have made any difference. He lay in his bed thinking of all the events before, he was in love her and he knew it. Though not the same way as he had loved before, he had strong feelings for her there was no getting around that, he couldn’t stop thinking about her and when he tried to think of other things his thoughts kept coming back to her. His heart was beating fast his breath rate increased; his eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

 He turned his head into his pillow and closed his eyes but sleep would not come. When he eventually did fall asleep, his dreams were about Rose. Every feature was magnified as if by a microscope he could see her clear as day. He tossed and turned in his bed in a fitful and restless sleep no matter how hard he tried he could not stop thinking about her. She would forever be in his mind never leaving always tormenting him. He could never be with her for she was in love with someone else; she was with someone else he corrected himself.

 How could have been so stupid. He had known she was with someone else yet he had come after her anyway. There was something appealing about a girl already spoken for. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning he had made up his mind that he would keep his distance and stay away from her. He got up and dressed then came downstairs to make a breakfast for himself. His uncle was already up eating oatmeal and reading a novel. “Morning Uncle Brian” he said as he took out eggs and a package of bacon.

His uncle looked up from his book “How are you this morning did you sleep alright?” “I’m fine” as he started making his breakfast he ate fast his uncle stared but did not say a word. He got into his car and drove around for a bit, he stopped off at the supermarket to pick up some food for they were running low. He spotted May at the counter paying for something he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

 “Hey” he whispered into her ear, she turned “So how are you coming along?” “I am avoiding her when I can if I can keep my distance I can maybe forget about her” he knew when he said those words he knew them not to be true he didn’t think he could keep his feelings hidden for long though he had to try. “I just need to get away for a while do have any suggestions.” “Well there’s always up north you know Vancouver is pretty if you like the cold” “Of course I do” he replied sarcastic. “I’ll need you to come with me if you’re up to it” she smiled back “Yes, I’ll come with you only if you promise to tell more about this pretty girl that’s caught interested I’m hurt” He grinned “Deal.” They left the store together chatting and laughing, having fun on their trip to the airport. They had gone on the plane and they arrived in Vancouver a few hours later.

After several weeks Adrian was ready to come back home. He had missed it somewhat of later and was eager to return. He was determined to protect and watch over Rose. If she wanted him to be a friend then that is what we would be to her. They both said nothing on the plane ride back it had been an eventful trip, they had stayed in a hotel and saw the sights. He lay in bed for several days before May could persuade him to get up and see the sights. When the plane touched down for a landing he smiled at May, “Thanks for coming with me” “Don’t mention it that’s what friends are for.”

 Then they hugged, it was as if time was in slow motion he could feel her warm arms against his, her arms around his head as she pulled him in for a closer embrace. He heard a voice behind him “Adrian!” he broke off from the hug surprised by her boldness and turned and he saw Rose and he broke into a smile. “Hi how are you doing?’ he had missed her very much over the last couple of weeks and was relieved to see her. “Where did you go I wondered where you went I thought you forgot me?” she said. Adrian laughed, “No I just need time for myself that’s all” “Well I’ll see you,” she said with a funny expression on her face. “Well goodbye” May said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She left and Adrian drove off in rush to get home. The next day he came to school to see Rose distraught there were tears slowly falling down her face as she blinked trying to get rid of them as he approached. “I’m sorry for what happened at the party,” he said. “It’s not that it’s Orlando, he’s sick and I don’t know what’s wrong with him he won’t tell me” she said her voice breaking a little. He put his arm around her body and held her close to his chest. She looked up and placed her head against him hearing his heart hammering in his chest. “He’s in a coma something happened when he was out on the road driving” she burst out suddenly. “I don’t know what to do the doctors don’t know how long the coma is they will have to wait to be sure.” He had nothing to say to this, as he laid his hand on her head and pushed her hair back around her ear. “I’ll help you, whatever you need me for I’ll be there,” he said. She then looked at him tears welling up in her eyes “Thank you!” “Don’t mention it you would do the same for me” he said smiling. They started to get up off the sidewalk and he escorted her to her class, over the next few days they started to meet each other before school talking and he enjoyed joking around with her, her face lit up with happiness whenever she saw him grateful for his presence and it gave her peace of mind.

He occasionally asked how was Orlando’s condition and she answered he was fine slowly recovering, he was still in the hospital getting treatment in a coma. After a couple of weeks she stopped by his house often, Adrian looked after her in his eyes she seemed to be lonely wanting someone to talk to and he was there for her being the sounding board for all her troubles and worries. “How are you feeling “he said, “I’m fine I’m doing better than I was and how about you” “I’m more concerned about you, you seem a little stressed out lately I’ve been trying to figure out what’s going on?’ He pulled her close to him she laid her head down on her chest. “I’m not sure he going to get out the coma any time soon” she said. “The doctors say he could be out for a long time before he is back on his feet” her voice broke and did not seem to be able to speak. Tears slowly started to fall down her face onto his shirt staining it. “I am so sorry I didn’t-“. “It’s okay it will come out” he said reassuringly. She leaned in close to him Adrian moved slowly placing his hands onto her face pulling her face close to his. They moved ever closer and she leaned and kissed him on the cheek.

 She hugged him “I don’t know what I would do without you.” After a moment, he said, “I have something that will cheer up come on.” He turned on some music and took her by the hands and they started to dance hand and hand he turned her around and took her into his embrace. “You’re very good,” he said genuinely impressed “I’ve never seen anyone dance so well.” “I’ve had practice,” she said blushing. He walked over and turned off the music “I have something else I want to show you” he took her by the hand and led her into his art studio it was a big room filled with paintings of every size and color with stain glass windows shining the sunlight into the room with different colors. All across the room, the paintings were of beautiful things, sunsets, shining moonlight on the water, and a green forest with brilliant sunlight flowing onto the forest floor.

“It’s beautiful,” she said amazed. “There’s more, I’ll show you” he lead across the room to a curtain, from behind the curtain was a picture of Rose perfectly portraying every outline of her features. This is the way he saw her in his dreams in his head. Shining and elegantly beautiful brown hair was deeply outlined in the portrait along with her brightly admirable olive skin tone and loose fitting body with the sun behind her. He turned to look at her and to see her reaction and saw that she was stunned into silence unable to speak. “It’s beautiful, the most wonderful thing I have ever seen,” she said finally after several minutes. “I’m glad you like it, it took me hours to finish but, I thought if you could see it, it would be worth it.” He moved in close behind her she did not notice as he wrapped his arms around her. “I feel a little tired, my back is killing me” she said. Adrian moved his hands up and down across her back she moaned with pleasure “Do it again do not stop until I tell you” He began to repeat the process again until she wanted him to stop. It began to rain outside, thunder and lightning raged outside a real storm had begun to take shape. “Do you mind if I stay here” she said “the weather outside is getting worse.” Suddenly she began to break down and start crying as he slowly put his arm around her, patting her on the head “It’s just I miss him so much I hope he gets better.” He held her hands and place them against his cheek and pulled her closer whispering softly in her ear trying to comfort her, “It’s alright” he whispered over and over again until she stopped crying. He leaned in slowly and kissed her the edges of his lips barely touching hers. “I’m sorry I just had to do that just once,” he said with a half glace he saw she was surprised then he without looking back he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

His head began spin, reliving their kiss,   every moment and even when she was not around him always hold her toward his heart. His feelings were clear in the fact he would always love her even though it might also be possible that she might feel the same way he did. His entire being was filled with pure joy he had never had felt this way before. When he had come back she was gone and had left a note which read, _Adrian I’m sorry I left but, something came up, Rose._ He folded the note over and threw it in his sock drawer, the storm was still raging outside now the rain came down in torrents.

It continued to batter the windows. He walked to his bed and laid down trying to sleep, but he couldn’t as he lay staring at the ceiling he was not looking forward to school the very next day.  He got up and put on a black sweatshirt and jeans he ran outside feeling the rain on his face. He started to run and he kept running until he arrived at his intended destination. He walked slowly between graves until he found the two he had been searching for his parents’. As he looked down at the two people who had raised him and who were now lost to him forever separated by rock, earth and dirt. He thought back to his parent and his father came to mind first strong and resilient, he had been the one to comfort him when he was down and to raise him up. His mother had loved him, she was beautiful and she helped him hope and dream. Now those dreams and aspirations all the things he had treasured were gone. He fell down on his knees and reached inside his sweatshirt and extracted a striking bouquet of roses and placed it on their graves. Tears slowly began to form as he thought back to the day they had been taken from him a year ago today.

 His parents gone out to buy some groceries he had decided to stay home he figured it would be easier. He lay on the couch for a while 5 minutes poured into 10 then hours. After being gone for several hours he began to wonder what had happened. Then the doorbell rang and he answered it hoping it would be his parents. Instead it was a cop informing him of the news his parents were dead he had looked at the cop dumbly as if he had not heard him properly. His parents dead, the thought had never occurred to him he lay around the house he came to the funeral shocked seeing his parents lying there unmoving. His father his proud father his dark skin prominent and his mother deathly pale and motionless. During the service he sat in stunned silence unable to process the things happening all around him. He began to think that his parents weren’t dead and those were two strangers not the two people who had raised him. The people who took care of him when he was a baby; he had learned when he was growing up that some people had frowned upon their interracial marriage and the child they produced.

He could hardly believe that his father and mother would never be there to comfort him again. He sat on his bed as he listened to his other relatives discuss what to do about his present situation. After several days, they had decided on him living in his uncle’s house his father’s brother was a doctor and therapist. He had long therapy sessions to ascertain what exactly was wrong with him. He soon became angry and he stormed around one morning punching walls, breaking windows and pushing down bookshelves. He screamed and yelled; he stomped on the ground and rolled on the floor. His uncle came in the room and helped him off the ground and helped him treat his bleeding hands. After cleaning up the house his uncle had explained what he felt was only natural and it should be proof that he was grieving.

His uncle had the perfect anger therapy; he took him downstairs to his uncle’s workout room. He found several weights and a punching bag, days passed and he practiced by taking swings at the punching bag. He thought about his parents he felt as though they deserted him. He felt his rage pass through him he swung furiously at the bag. He hated himself for thinking that he swung harder and harder until he felt drained of energy. He collapsed on the floor breathing hard, his uncle handed him a bottle of water. “Good we’re getting somewhere.” his uncle said, “It doesn’t feel that way” he said, “It takes time to adjust but you’ll be okay.”

 After several months he began to feel stronger in body but, not in soul, his arms were stronger he had gotten muscles and abs, his uncle had taught him many martial arts techniques and ways to defend himself, but inside he felt hollow and empty his uncle introduced mediation and calming techniques he had learned when he did some time studying in China. He isolated himself an hour of meditating a day then he started to meditating several hours a day. His life had slowed down he had begun to feel the minutes and the seconds of the day.

 It had gotten to the point where he didn’t feel like doing anything he felt sad and upset most of the time. He didn’t speak unless he was spoken to, then one day he had a breakdown, tears slowly fell down his face he buried his face in hands clutching his face in despair. He cried and cried until there were times were it had felt like he was fading away. His uncle had come in one day and caught him wiping his eyes. He heard his uncle coming behind him he had been on the floor, tears falling fast, unable to stop the flow of tears. His uncle came up behind him and pulled him in a full embrace.

 After that he wandered into town and sat in café and he ordered a coffee and that is when he met May she had come up to him and they had started conversation. “Hi” she said “How are you?” “I’m fine” he replied he had said that to everyone but that’s not how he felt inside, he felt sad as if life would not get any better. “No I don’t think you are?” she said “You’re upset about something” he stared at her amazed was he that easy to read. He had thought that he wasn’t an open book. “How can you tell that I’m upset?” he asked. “It’s the way you carry yourself like when you walked in here you didn’t strike me as someone you was happy” “Well what else can you tell about me?” “I know that your all by yourself lonely maybe” “You’re missing someone in your life is that it?” He smiled how close she was, he had also broken up with his girlfriend a few months before his parents deaths. They stayed and talked over many topics from sports to hobbies and at the end of the day they had become fast friends. Over the next few days Adrian found he that he could talk to someone about how he felt and the things he was going through. One of the things he liked about her was that she was a great listener and could tell good stories. He had really needed someone to talk too; someone who wasn’t a relative that could understand what he was going through. One day he came up to her and asked her on a date.

 “Of course I would love to go on a date with you” she said. Another good thing about her was how easy it was to laugh and feel comfortable. After he asked her on a date, he wondered how she felt about him, was he a friend or something more? When they arrived at the movie theater there were people lined up in the ticket booth as they walked up. “How do you see us, you know together?” he asked, “Our relationship is more platonic than anything, I would like us to be just friends” Adrian felt relief, he wasn’t quite ready to be in a relationship yet, and he still felt unsure with the idea of a girlfriend after his last one. The movie they were watching was a horror film, but the effects were so false that Adrian laughed. Then May began to laugh with him and they had great time at the movies so much so that Adrian asked her out on a second date. “Sure I would love to go out with you anytime.” He walked all the way home feeling content that day and nothing could touch him. He sat in the graveyard smiling at the memory which made him feel better and less sad. He walked back home, thinking about his day and what had gone on so far in his life. He felt content; he decided that he would talk to Rose tomorrow at school. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Rose ran all the way home in the rain which began to pour in torrents; she raced into the garage and got into her car. She was contacted by the hospital that Orlando had fully recovered, she had been seeing Orlando for a while they had they’re playful moments but for the most part they were seeing each other. She cared about him a lot, she felt her head reeling from Adrian’s kiss, and he had made her see herself in a way she had never known she felt attracted to him. She felt unsure about him all the same, she arrived at the hospital and in her rush, hastily parked in the handicapped spot. She ran out in the rain, pulling her clothes around herself and she walked inside and found the front desk. After finding out what room Orlando was she ran into a closed door not knowing what to expect.

As the door swung open to reveal a nurse scurrying out the room, the bed lay empty and as she walked into the room, she slowly turned looking around and her eyes rested on a figure near the window standing straight outside. “Orlando?” He turned around and faced her the expression on his face betrayed no reaction suddenly his face broke into a big grin “Rose” and she ran into his arms and buried her face into his chest, tears falling slowly onto his hospital clothes. “I missed you so much” she said “So what did I miss?” the sound that escaped her throat was torn between a laugh and a sob. She wrapped her arms around him and held him closer “I missed you so much it hurt” He placed a hand onto the top of her head “I missed you too, I didn’t know where I was.”

 After a while she removed herself from him, as she walked out of the room she heard him say “I’ll see you later.” With her eyes brimming with tears she turned to face him, “I love you” He started across the room toward her “I love you, more than you know” With that he reached up near her face and wiped the water from her eyes and pulled her into his mouth kissing her lightly on the mouth. As he withdrew she pulled his face down and returned it greedily eager to have his arms around her. The world seemed to stop and time had no meaning as they became closer and closer he seemed to fall back withdrawing until he landed on the hospital bed, she landed on top on him feeling every part of him, his face and arms, legs and hands. Maneuvering up and down she made her way to his chest and under his shirt revealing the fine-tuned muscles and a six pack underneath, she moved past his stomach under his shirt and put her face against his kissing his neck until, she made her way to his face kissing his lips which tasted like honey and sweet syrup. He placed his hands on her waist up her body slowly feeling up and down and reached her face. She stopped and gradually detangled herself from under his shirt and made her way downward.

 “Goodbye” she said and without take a second glance backward she made her way hurriedly to the exit. With a lot on her mind she made her way to her car and decided to go home, she started her car and about halfway home she decided to make a stop. After making a turn she arrived at her destination, she decided against knocking on the front door. She looked at the house and saw the lights weren’t on before she had gone to make the decision to come back later, she heard a noise coming from the garage checking to see if the car was locked, she made her way to the garage to find it open she craned her head and saw Adrian working on his motorcycle, she watched him as he worked a grease stain was plain on his cheek, he had brushed his hair down it lay flat on his head and long.

 His eyes stirred with passion and as he worked his hard square jaw furiously working, he hadn’t so much as glanced up off what he was doing. She stared at his hard and firm muscles which showed through his sleeveless t-shirt as sweat gleamed from every pore on his face and body. He looked darker as the sunlight shined over him. The rain was beginning to clear and the first rays of the sun came through.

 She continued to stare and then she cleared her throat, he still didn’t look up from his work until she came over and stood in front of him. Nervously she brushed her hair to the side “We need to talk” he looked up and smiled showing his brilliant white teeth “Sure what do want to talk about?” he asked. “It’s about our kiss, you confused me with that, I don’t know what to do about it” He knelt on the ground and crossed his arms across his chest “What do want me to do about it?” he glared at her. “I don’t know, help me figure out what it means” he stared at her as he made his way to her when put his hands in hers, he pulled her close “Listen, if you understood how much you mean to me….” He stopped himself mid-sentence as she stood dumbfounded unable to puzzle out a reply. She thought about the way she felt about Adrian he had qualities she admired, loyalty and dedication, he stood by her side when things were going bad and he touched her in a way no one person every touched her before inside the very bottom of her soul. She had strong feelings for him she couldn’t deny but, she also knew that if she let herself admit it, she never forgive herself it felt like a betrayal. “I don’t think it meant anything” she turned away from him “I was in a bad place and now it’s over” He put his hands around her strong and warm, he rested his chin against her shoulder, and for a while she stayed still until she felt tired and felt his hands shift picking her up and bring her up the stairs and laid her onto his bed with her eyes closed she felt his hands shifting making sure she was comfortable. She didn’t hear him leave the room; she passed out unconscious of the world or her problems.

 

Adrian looked back at the door; after he made sure it was closed he walked down stairs and reached into a chest that was full of papers until he came across the thing he was searching for his saxophone. He licked his lips and began to play, the notes came slow and steady building on each other until it became a beautiful sound. As he blew, the notes came out seamlessly as if he had born to play, he turned his head at a noise by the stairs, he spotted Rose navigating down the stairs “you should be in bed, you have a very bad fever I took your temperature” he said. He stared at her as she made her way down the stairs, she walked in front of him and stared into his eyes “Play that again it was beautiful” she said. He complied and almost immediately he started into a complex series of at first high and low notes his fingers skillfully moving all across the instrument. He stopped “You should rest, you’re tired” “No, I’m not” she said, he smiled “your stubborn, I like that about you Rose.” He walked over to her “When I’m around you I don’t feel bad, you make me happy and love being around you” he said. She stood transfixed by his words “I can’t stop thinking about you, I need you around, I care about you so much I don’t want to see you hurt” he said and he leaned in forward and kissed her, slight tension as his lips pressed against hers, he pulled her in closer and brought her closer to him still, she gripped his hands but did not pull away. He leaned back and stared at her; she backed up away from him and then left and closed the door behind her, leaving him alone in the dark.

 

Rose raced out the door and got into her car, she felt her heart beat against her chest, her breathing shallow. She got into her car and drove until she found herself in front of Orlando’s house. She parked her car in the driveway, and got out of the car; on her way out she spotted him a long way off, standing in full view wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He waved at her from a distance; his smile grew wider as she grew closer to him, his smile grew wider and his arms open to embrace her full love and understanding. He leaned in and kissed her on lips, she backed away. He stared at her with a look of rejection, “I’m sorry I just have to tell you something” she said. “Okay I’m all ears” Orlando said staring with rapt attention.

“I kissed Adrian, I’m so sorry” she said and the tears she had meaning to hold back came in full force. Sobs racked her body and she put her face in her hands, crying uncontrollably. She felt a pair of strong arms around her, she heard a steady voice comforting her “it is okay I understand” Orlando said. “No you don’t understand” she sunk her face into his chest, “I’m okay if you care about him I’m not going to make you choose, it’s your choice and if at the end you want to be with him I’m okay with that” he said with a small smile. She stared at him in shock, she hadn’t expected him to reacted this way, she expected him to be angry, rejected her not be like this. She straightened up and looked at him, ‘I think you should talk to him sort this out’ he said. She nodded; he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

She got into her car and drove to his house, it was getting late and the sky was getting dark. It was late in the afternoon, she stopped in front of his house, and walked up to the door and knocked. After a few minutes she knocked again and then rang the doorbell, the door swung open, inside it revealed Adrian standing in the doorway, his eyes bloodshot and his clothes stained. He stood looking at her intently, then he shook his head and closed the door, ‘Please I need to talk’ she said “We need to talk.” “There’s nothing to talk about” he said opening the door again, giving her dangerous look, the anger in his tone plain. ‘I think you need to leave, don’t come back” he said “I mean it” tears fall from his face as he said it.

 She leaned in and kissed him, her eyes open saw his eyes for the first time up close, brown like hers soft and beautiful. He grinned at her and put his hands around her and kissed her back, hard on the lips, his scent was familiar and reminded her of pine trees and fresh air. His arms fell around her and she felt his warmth, she fully embraced him, and his lips left her mouth and then went to go to her neck and her face. She felt herself being pressed against the wall, and then she kissed him back stronger and more certain than before. He brought her leg up against his hip and swung her towards the couch, she landed with him on the couch, with her on him. She giggles as they roll on the floor, then his hands went to her legs, she felt every touch as he caressed her face down her neck to her breast. She kissed him along the mouth and his face, taking in his sweet breath on her face, she inhaled deeply. She turned at a sudden noise behind him, and spotted a dark skinned man standing nearby. “Uncle, I didn’t think you would be back so soon” said Adrian looking slightly embarrassed. Rose moved out from under him, “I’ll just go upstairs, can she stay in the guest room?” Adrian said. “Fine it’s alright with me” said his uncle. She spotted Adrian go upstairs, his uncle smiled at her “So you’re the young lady Adrian won’t stop talking about.” “He talks about me?” she asked surprised, “All the time” he nodded “He cares a lot for you, you know” she nodded, then she made her way up the stairs and found Adrian sitting on his bed, his hand resting on his chin deep in thought. “What are you thinking about?” He turned and faced her, “About you, why did you come back?” She stared at him for a moment and wondered whether to tell the truth. “I came back for you” she said. He stared at her for a while “I believe you” he smiled and took her up into his embrace. He placed his chin and rested it against the top of her head, “I don’t know what I would do without you” she buried her face in his chest, determined not to look him in the eye. He walked over to the bed and got undressed then he lay in bed, he motioned her to come in the bed with him. She sat near him and they both lay down to sleep.

The next morning Adrian woke up feeling much happier than ever before, he slowly rose out of bed and walked across the room toward a desk full of drawers and opened it up to reveal his t-shirts and underwear. Rose lay in his bed still asleep, he rummaged through until he found his phone, and he placed it on top of the dresser and got dressed. When he was fully dressed he carefully crept out of the room to make breakfast. Soon the smell of eggs and bacon filled the kitchen. He sat down at the table and began to eat; he heard Rose’s voice from behind him “Your making breakfast?” He turned surprised he didn’t hear her come downstairs “Only if you want” he grinned. She frowned at him and moved slowly, “I have something to tell you and its important” she said. “What is it?” she swallowed before continuing “I’m not sure how I feel at the moment about you, it’s all happening so fast. I’m so sorry!” she ran from the room. He ran after her and put his arms around her. “I don’t know what I feel for you” she said “I love him you know.” He had been expecting that, he nodded “Yes I know I hoped you stay but I can’t force you.” He felt her gaze on him; he avoided looking her in the eye. “Go’ he said he brushed her hair off her face. With one last look at him she got up and went upstairs, he heard her rummaging getting her things, to leave.

He spotted her on her way downstairs, he smiled at her as she turned her back on him and opened the door, letting in the morning light. She stared out the door for a moment and then she was gone. For a while he went back to eating and found he had lost his appetite. He wiped the tears off his face and went back upstairs to make his bed. Then he laid on his and stared at the ceiling. He felt a gnawing emptiness that clawed at his stomach like a wild animal. He sighed and went back downstairs and decided to read. He opened a book he had read previously his eyes glossed over the words but they had no meaning to him.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Orlando sat strumming his guitar; he played out each note while occasionally corning a mournful tune. He was in his room; it had been a day since he had been discharged from the hospital. He gripped the guitar and put it near his bed, he proceeded to do his daily workout, which included several handstand pushups and followed by planche pushups. He started his mile jog. When he came back to his house, he showered and then as he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he spotted Rose standing nearby. His eyes widened in surprise he hadn’t been expecting company.

He laughed “You should wait until I put some clothes on before you come and see me.” She said nothing with a flourish he pulled off his towel, and began to change in front of her. He caught her side glances at the corner of his eye, when he was fully dressed he faced her. His hair was still wet, and his eyes were shinning bright, he had a full smile on his lips. “I wanted to see you” she said “I can see that” he grinned. She blushed “I didn’t mean to walk into you like that, I’m sorry” “It’s okay” he moved closer until they were face to face. Before she could say anything he smoothly kissed her on the lips, his hands came and pulled her in close. She let out a cry of surprise as he leaned away then went back to kiss her again. He felt her hands move behind him, she let out a moan of pleasure, and then they broke away.

“I’m sorry I realize now that I love you and I was stupid for thinking otherwise, I hope you can forgive me.” He watched as a few tears dripped down her face onto the tile floor. She collapsed on the floor sobbing uncontrollably “I’m so sorry, please forgive me” He walked over to her and hugged her “Of course I forgive you, I haven’t stopped thinking about you” he kissed the top of her forehead. “I want to be with you and only you” she smiled and propped herself on one elbow, they stared at each other. She blushed and their eyes might she was memorized by his eyes; they were two completely different colors.

The left was a vivid dark blue and the other was a bright green. Orlando smiled and put his hand on hers, they lay on the floor staring at each other, and slowly he moved in and watched as she titled her head up, he came to meet her lips with his own. He placed his hand on the small of her back, pushing her closer. He ran his hand up and down her back, taking in the sweet smell of her perfume.  Suddenly she pushed away from him; he watched her get up from the floor to the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow at school” she turned, looked at him and nodded, he turned away and at the corner of his eye he could have sworn she was smiling.  

The next day at school Orlando, on the way to his locker, he spotted Rose nearby. He waved at her grinning and walked to meet her. He swept her up in his arms and kissed her, he heard her laughter it rang in his ears. He put her down and looked at her “Walk with me.” They held hands on the way their shared class biology. As they neared the classroom he heard Rose give a sharp intake of breath. He looked at her “What’s the matter?” She was looking in the direction of the classroom door. Adrian stood leaning against the doorway, his expression cold and unyielding. He stared at them for a moment as they stood a few feet away, then he spoke “So, together again, I’m so happy for you” he said, his expression and body language said otherwise. On his face he bore an expression of disdain, his arms were folded across his chest. His brown eyes burned dark, Rose stared in shock “I’m sorry, hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do” Adrian sneered “Sure you did” he frowned his eyes showed every sign of betrayal. Orlando started forward with his hand, reaching for the door, Adrian was blocking his way. The bell would ring in a minute mostly everyone had gone into their classrooms. Before he knew it he felt a strong hard blow to his cheek, he staggered backward. He looked at Adrian; he had himself in a stance, ready to spring at any given moment. He countered the next blow and followed through with one of his own.

His fist connected with Adrian’s stomach, then followed through with a kick to his leg. Adrian clutched his stomach, he then responded with a series of quick furious attacks. One punch aimed at his temple, he moved back and dodged it. The next blow hit him square on the nose. Almost immediately blood came out of his nose and he began to bleed profusely. He felt the blows to his shoulders and arms; he fought back with determination to end the fight.   He raised his fist and aimed for Adrian’s face, His fist made contact at the same time he felt a blow catch him in the face as well. He landed on the floor, he felt his vision swim, and he heard ringing. The last thing he heard was Rose screaming and then the world went black.  

Adrian woke up in the nurse’s office, his head pounding. The office had dim lighting, and a weird smell. He glanced around and saw Orlando sitting on a chair, putting a paper towel to his nose. Blood seeped out, he watched as he put a towel to his nose to staunch the flow. Orlando then turned to look at him and to his surprise he smiled at him “You got me pretty good” He scowled “Are you always in a good mood?” Orlando still grinning stood up and walked toward the sink. “Only after I get into a fight”

 Adrian frowned “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to attack you” he swallowed “I was angry, I thought she cared about me” Orlando shook his head, “No hard feelings, I understand, Are we cool?” Adrian hesitated “Of course” He got up and looked at himself in the mirror; he ran his hand through his hair. He winced as he touched his face; He noticed the beginnings of a bruise on his cheek. He groaned, he usually didn’t pay much attention to his appearance, but he did have some pride in how he looked. He went over to the table and looked at the clock. His class was nearly over, and then the nurse came in and told him that he and Orlando had to report to the principal’s office immediately.

Adrian glanced at Orlando “We have to go to the principal” Orlando nodded and proceeded to follow him. When they got there the principal was sitting at his desk nervously. He was a short balding man with obvious sweat dripping across his face. “I don’t tolerate fighting in school” he said clearly upset “A week of detention for both of you, since this the first time it’s happened” Adrian groaned inwardly his uncle would deal with him, Orlando said nothing. They got up and left, Adrian then realized something, he turned to Orlando “Wait a second; I attack you so you shouldn’t be getting a detention” Orlando smiled “No, it won’t make a difference, besides I liked to see what I’ve been missing out on” Adrian rolled his eyes and went into the hallway with his books in his hand.   

Later that afternoon Orlando and Adrian met up for their detention, Adrian sat down in the front chair. To his displeasure Orlando sat in the seat next to him, Adrian turned away from him and began on his homework, for several minutes he worked until he had finished. He looked up at the clock and saw they still had at least an hour or two to go. He looked at the teacher in charge of detention. He got up to the door; the teacher asked where he was going. “The bathroom” he said, he walked out into the hallway and into the bathroom. He unzipped his fly to take a piss. He thought about what was he going to do with a detention on his record it wouldn’t look good with his college plans. After washing his hands and face, he looked in the mirror and observed his facial expression which was neutral. His wet hair stuck to his forehead like glue, he stared at his reflection with wonder as if it were his first time seeing it. He never stared often, but he noticed with a shock an ugly bruise had formed and it was as dark as a shadow. He winced and quickly turned away.

When he arrived back in the detention room, he saw that Orlando looked quite relaxed at ease with himself. He went back to his desk and sat waited as Orlando got up to use the bathroom, he brushed past him; he stared at him with an amused before closing the door behind him. _How does he keep it together?_ Adrian scratched his head, he thought about how optimistic he seemed nothing could bring him down. He always managed to maintain a positive attitude which disturbed him on a personal level. He could’ve never had controlled his emotions as well as him.

After the teacher dismissed them Orlando and Adrian filed out of the detention room, Adrian frowned at thought he would have to stay after school tomorrow as well. He so was lost in thoughts he suddenly realized he had stopped walking. Scowling he resumed his pace and pushed open the doors to the front of school and made his way over to the parking lot. He walked over to his motorcycle, when he turned and saw Orlando standing only a few feet away. “What!” he said, Orlando smiled at him “I just wanted to say see you tomorrow, maybe we could hang out sometime” Adrian frowned what was he doing, why was he being so nice to him it’s not like he hadn’t hooked up with his girlfriend. Adrian turned back to his bike and threw his leg over one side and drove away.

He got home and opened the door; he expected to see his uncle reprimanding him for his idiotic behavior. He spotted him in the kitchen and decided to quickly confront him rather than hiding upstairs. He moved until he was in front of him, then he bowed his head and waited for him to pass his judgment on him. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to fight I just lost my temper I guess” he said quickly, his uncle said nothing and just gazed at him with a sad look. “I’m not angry I’m disappointed” he said. Adrian frowned “I guess I went a little crazy, I didn’t mean for it to happen it just did” he started walking up stairs to his room. He glanced all around his room; someone had left the window open. He saw bookshelves overturned, trophies smashed and his mattress overturned and the cover and sheets ripped off. Adrian looked around in shock; he quickly looked around for a trace of the person who had broken in. After he searched his room he couldn’t find any trace of whoever did, he walked out of his room and started to search the rest of the house. He couldn’t find any trace whoever they were; they had left no trail he could follow.

He went back into his bedroom and began cleaning up, he checked his drawers and closet and tried to see if he was missing anything. His eyes widened as he noticed, he was missing his saxophone, he dived under his bed and didn’t find anything, and it was gone. He was sure of that for certain. Adrian swung and aimed his fist at the wall, when his hand pulled back, it hadn’t left a mark. He looked down at his hand and saw that it was bruised. He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian made his way downstairs and faced his uncle, “Uncle Brian, someone’s broken into the house” His uncle frowned “I’ll call the police” Adrian sat and waited for the police to come. When they arrived he reported his missing property and then went to bed. The next day at school Adrian kept his head down from averting eyes, he rubbed the bruises on his hand which still remained from the other day. He spotted Rose coming his way; he quickly turned aside to the opposite end of the hallway. On his way to the parking lot, he saw Rose standing by his bike. “What’s going on you’ve been avoid me all day?” he frowned he didn’t need to hear this from her. “I’m trying to stay away from you, it’s for my own good” he said. He turned away from his eyes on the ground. “Can’t you see how much I love you?” he looked straight at her, tear started to form at the corners of his eyes. Without another word, he got on his motorcycle and drove away. Racing past houses and trees, He didn’t want to go home. He stopped near the beach, kicked off his sneakers and socks and jumped in the water. His clothes felt heavy in the water, he started to swim, back and forth. He need to keep his mind occupied, to keep from falling apart.

He made his way back to shore and lay down on the beach; He gazed up at the sky, as the sun began to set. He didn’t want company; he wanted to be alone and processes his feelings. He heard approaching footsteps behind him. He groaned, “I want to be alone” he grumbled “How can I do that when you’re here.” May walked in front of him and laid next to him, “I thought you might be here, we used to come here all the time” Adrian smiled at the memory “Yeah I remember, we used lay on the beach and just talk” He turned on his side, and faced another way. “I know you, you just want to help me, but the best thing you can do is leave me alone” “I’m not going anywhere” Adrian grinned “Your persistent I’ll give you that” she wrapped her arms around him, and put her head on his chest. “I can feel your heart beating its slow and calm, I like it” Adrian smiled “You’re a joy to be around you know” She smiled broadly at him, and then she pushed him so she was on top of him. Adrian pulled her down to him; maybe being with someone wasn’t so bad. He gazed at her, light brown complexion and bright brown eyes. He gazed at her as if she were the only thing keeping him anchored. They rolled around laughing in the sand, it soon got dark and the stars were starting to come out.

They stared at each other for a long time neither saying a word. They both laughed at the awkwardness. Adrian got up and stretched, stared at her for a long time and then said “I should be going” Suddenly he felt his head getting heavy and his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep in the sand.

When he woke up it was still dark, he sat up and looked around and found that May had wasn’t around. He looked up at the sky and judged that he hadn’t been asleep for long. He slowly rose to his feet; he knew he needed to get home. As he was walking out to his motorcycle he spotted May sitting nearby. “You’re leaving” He nodded “I have to get home, how long was I asleep?” May smiled “Not long, an hour or two, I called your uncle and told him you were with me.” He smiled back “Thank you, I really appreciate it “She shrugged “No problem” As he got on his bike he looked back one more time before driving away into the darkness.

Adrian arrived home and made his way to the front door; he walked inside and closed the door behind him. He checked his watch it was 10:00 p.m. He went up to his room and turned on the light. In the light he could examine the room more clearly. He walked over to his drawer and looked inside, he noticed something was wrong, he was missing something. He emptied his drawer of its contents and rummaged through it and he realized it was missing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rose walked across the street, it was getting dark and she was heading home. She had decided to walk to save gas. She pulled out her phone, and called her mother. “Hi mom, I’m on my way home” “Okay sweetie I love you, see you when get home.” She hung up and continued to walk, the lights flickered in the lamppost nearby, and she walked by the store and ducked into an alleyway. She failed to notice the three guys tailing her. She walked until a guy stepped in front of her, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, “Hey beautiful, it’s too dangerous to be walking this late at night” she backed away “I’m okay” The two guys behind her quickly grabbed her, she screamed as they tore away at her clothing. They snatched her purse away.

 

Suddenly they stopped and turned away from her as a voice from somewhere from behind them, said “Hey, get away from her” Rose looked up and saw Adrian standing there his face furious. “Hey man I think this is none of your business.” One by one they came up to Adrian. Adrian swung and knocked one of them out with one punch. Blood dripped from his hand, as he launched himself at the other two. He dropped kicked the other one. The last one took off running, Adrian tackled him and started to pummel him with punches, he cried out for mercy as he screamed every time he was hit. Adrian elbowed him in the face, knocking him out. He growled and turned away, Rose stood up slowly, shuddering at the thought of what they were going to do to her.

 

“Thank you” she whispered “I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here” Adrian nodded “Did they hurt you?” Rose shook her head “No, but I’m just a little shaken up that’s all.” Adrian picked her up “I’m taking you, home” He carried her to his car after placing her in his car; he got into the driver’s seat. Rose turned, to him “How did you find me?” Adrian turned and faced the road, he grinned “I didn’t, I was walking around to clear my head and I found you” He started the car and drove; they sat in silence as they drove up, to her house.

 

As he slowed down the car near the house, he looked to her. “Well, here we are.” He said awkwardly. He got out and she followed him to the front of her house. She grabbed his hand as he led her towards her house. He turned and stared at her in surprise. They were right at the front door, he reached for the door, when she pulled him back and kissed him on the mouth. He felt her lips on his, and then he worked her lips around his mouth and attacked her with his tongue. His hands were around her waist and intertwined with her hair. He ran his figures through her long curly brown her, which traveled down to her waist.

He smiled against her mouth and he wrapped his arms around her closer, pulling her near his body. The light suddenly came on and Adrian turned and saw her mother standing in the doorway. He awkwardly broke apart from her and coughed. He nodded to Rose; “Good night” he walked toward his car, and gave a glance toward Rose. He smiled to himself as he drove home. He stopped in front of his house and got out and went back to his house and went back into his own bed.

 

He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling; he looked at the clock and noticed that it was 1:00 AM. He fell into a deep sleep. He woke up in the morning with a plan fully formed in his mind. He waited in the front of school, he spotted Rose walking by. He waved at her as she passed by. She smiled back and kept on walking. “Hey, wait up” he walked a little faster to catch up with her. “I was going to ask you something” She turned to face him “Sorry about last night, I-I was out of line and caught up by the moment”

 He nodded “I understand I was just going to ask me if you have any plans on Saturday” She smiled “No” He raised an eyebrow “What your mother wasn’t mad?” Her smile grew wider “Nope after I explained everything she was cool with it” He grinned “Well, would you mind going on a date, with me. As friends” She nodded “Of course, I’d love to go just as friends.” He smiled back as she walked away, he groaned internally _Still in the friend zone, I’ll remedy that_. He walked into the classroom and sat down, reviewing notes, he knew there was a big test today.

He was looking over his notes when he noticed a shadow above him. “Excuse me mate, you’re sitting in my seat” said the voice behind him. He turned and saw a guy standing in front of his desk, His nose was straight and pointed, he had straight jaw line and his eyes were a bright blue, with short chestnut hair. To top it all off he had a British accent, “I’m Jamie” he said extending his hand out to him.

 

When he declined to shake it, he raised an eyebrow “Who the hell are you?” Jaime grinned “I’m new here and I believe that’s my seat.” Adrian stood up “Says who, sit somewhere else” Jamie grinned “Fine, whatever wanker” Adrian rolled his eyes and sat back down in his seat, the teacher walked in and took attendance. Adrian went back to studying, He spotted Jamie sitting nearby. He went back to studying, he went back to studying, and he spotted him grinning at him from out of the corner. “What the fuck, is your problem?” he said finally turning to face him.

Jamie suddenly turned serious “Well, you have the highest average, I have to beat you don’t I?” Adrian grinned “Of course, you think you can do better than me, dream on bitch” He went back to studying. The teacher started handing out the test papers; Adrian smiled as the teacher grew nearer with the exams. He grinned as he got his test paper; this was going to be easy. He got up after the bell rang; Jamie followed him out, “Hey mate, could you show me the way to my next class. I’m a little lost.” Adrian sighed and took the schedule from his hands, as he did he saw something he recognized on his finger. He saw his father’s ring.

 

He watched as Jamie quickly walked away from him, He chased after him and bolt tackled him. “You bastard, give it back.” Jaime squirmed under him and punched him in the face and ran off. Adrian got to his feet and swore. “Damn it” he lost him and he would have to track him down tomorrow. He walked off to his next class. After school was over, he waited in front of the school. He spotted Jamie walking past him, listening to music. Adrian grabbed him by the arm and wrenched the ring of his finger; He slammed him against the wall, “What else did you steal?” Jamie smiled “I didn’t steal anything else, mate” Adrian let go of him, “That was my fathers, it has sentimental value.” Jamie nodded “I know, because, it’s not worth much.” Adrian growled “Get the fuck away from me.” He pushed past him and went to his car.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Rose sat nervously as she waited for Adrian to arrive; she checked her phone for the time. She pulled the dress down, that she’d bought just for the occasion. She spotted Adrian from a long way off; he was well dressed in a suit and tie. She smiled as she thought of the song, He made his way slowly to her, she noticed that his hair was brushed and it wasn’t messy. He sat down in front of her, they smiled at the awkwardness.

 Not before too long, she saw the waiter coming to their table. “What would like to order?” he said smiling at her. She saw at the corner of her eye, Adrian with a very stern expression on his face. “Water for now” she said. The waiter winked at her coming up sweet heart. He turned to Adrian “What about you?”  “I’ll have the same” Adrian stiffly. The waiter shrugged and walked away, Rose turned to Adrian smiling. “What’s wrong with you?” Adrian blushed and turned away, “Nothing” he murmured. Rose’s smile grew wider, “You’re jealous aren’t you?”

Adrian turned to face her “I’m not jealous, I just don’t like the way he looks at you.” The waiter came back with their waters. He took out a pad, “What would you like to order?” Adrian answered before Rose opened her mouth. “I’d like Beef Wellington with Chicken Marengo” he said. The waiter turned and looked at Rose “What would like?” he winked at her. “Just a Caesar Salad, please” she said blushing.

The waiter walked away with their menus, Adrian concentrated on the glass, of water in front of him to keep himself from strangling the waiter.” Rose put her hand on his which calmed him. He took of his jacket and placed on the back of his chair. It was several more minutes before one of them spoke. “So, what made you want to go one a date with me, I thought you were with Orlando.” Adrian put emphasis on Orlando’s name, Rose frowned “I only agreed to go with you because, I thought we were friends” she said a little more firm than she intended. Adrian grinned “Friends don’t kiss the way you kissed me, last night.” Rose blushed “I was caught up in the moment.”

Adrian frowned, he was getting impatient; “Okay, let’s cut the bullshit; you’ve been leading me on this whole time, do you care about me at all?” Rose turned away “Of course I do” Adrian’s frown deepened “Then why can’t you look me in the eyes?” He watched as Rose silently began to cry, he sighed “I’m sorry Rose, I didn’t mean to snap at you” He was getting ready to comfort her when the waiter came back, with their meals. As he placed the food on the table, He handed Rose a handkerchief. She gladly accepted it; Adrian caught him staring at her rack before walking away. His hands shook one more thing like that and he was going to snap.

He looked down back at his food sullenly and ate quietly; he smiled at Rose to assure her. She smiled back at him, his brown eyes met hers. “I’m sorry” he whispered, “its okay, I know you didn’t mean it,” He watched her from his side of the table wondering what she was thinking. “I told you how I feel about you, but you can’t say how you feel about me.”

Rose frowned “I don’t how I feel about you, I care about you but I’m still in love with Orlando.” Adrian scowled “Of course,” he got up and called for the waiter; he put down the money on the table, and walked off. “Sir you forgot, your jacket.” Adrian turned around and snatched his jacket off the chair and stormed out.

Adrian drove home and sat in his car, outside his house. He stared ahead of him angry; he gripped the steering wheel angrily. He slammed his head against it, making his horn go off, he pressed his head against the horn making it louder. He looked up and saw someone jogging by, he groaned when he saw who it was. Orlando was walking up to him, he glanced at his watch it was 7:16 PM. “Hey what’s up” Orlando said smiling at him, outside the window. Adrian stared at him suspicious, “What are you doing outside my house?” Orlando grinned “I was just jogging and I happened to pass by your house, it’s just a coincidence.” Adrian rolled his eyes, “Right, well I’m going in, see you.”

Orlando nodded and Adrian prepared to back into the garage, “Wait, you want to hang out sometime.” Adrian turned back to him surprised “Why the fuck, would I want to hang out with you.” Orlando shrugged “If you change your mind, I’ll see you later.” He jogged off. Adrian shook his head and parked into the garage. He went to his house and took off his tie and shirt; he undid the belt buckle and pulled his pants down. He walked around his room in his underwear; he threw on a t-shirt and sweats and fell into bed.

Adrian sat in the library doing his homework, he liked the peace and quiet; it gave him time to think. Which would normally, be a good thing but he really didn’t want to dwell on his thoughts right now. He looked up just in time to see Orlando, enter the library, “Fuck” he muttered to himself, he got up a little too quickly and knocked over his chair. He saw Orlando turn to look over at him, “Fuck me” he whispered as Orlando made his way over to him, and Adrian sighed and adjusted his chair and sat back down. Orlando frowned “Are you okay man?” Adrian’s eyes narrowed “Why the fuck do you think I would be okay,” Orlando smiled “You don’t like me very much do you?”  Adrian rolled his eyes “Really, what was your first clue?” Orlando grinned “What is it about me that grinds your gears?”

“Well, let’s see the fact that you’re so annoyingly positive all the fucking time, it makes want to puke.” Adrian said in a hushed whisper. Orlando grinned at him “Go on continue” Adrian sighed “I don’t hate you, not really I guess I’m not angry at you. I’m angry at someone else.” Orlando nodded serious “That’s the question, who are you angry at?” Adrian frowned “Myself, I’m angry at myself. I’m miserable, seeing you positive makes me angry at myself because I get angry far too often. I need to control myself or I’ll hurt the people I care about.” Orlando put a hand on Adrian’s, Adrian quickly snatched his hand away, “Hey who said it was okay touch me?” he growled. Orlando laughed “Sorry” Adrian smiled at him “You better be.” “The truth is I respect you, more than you know.” Adrian said, “I wish I could stay positive, with everything that I’ve been through and the stuff going on in my life right now.” Orlando looked at him seriously “I’ve had some rough patches in my life too, but I’ve learned to deal with them. I’ll see you around.” Orlando smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder before leaving the library.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Adrian sat in the cafeteria after school, busy with studying for mid-term exams. He was lost in his music, he felt as though his stomach twisted itself into a knot. He spotted Jamie sitting not too far away. He ignored him and went back to studying, he couldn’t afford to let himself get distracted. He finished studying and got up and went to his car, He swore to himself as he saw Jamie following him. He did a fast walk, but not fast enough. He stopped, turned to face him, “What the hell do you want?”  Jamie smiled at him “I was wondering, how’s the studying coming along, not too much I’m afraid.”

Adrian rolled his eyes “I think that’s none of your business, see you.” He opened his car door and was about to get in himself when, he heard something behind him. He turned and saw Orlando behind him, he was smirking at him. “Hey, I wanted to catch you before you left.” Adrian took a deep breath, “Well, I’m listening” Orlando grinned “Well, I’ve just had a great way, to help you.” Adrian raised an eyebrow “About what?” “Your anger, meet me at the gym on Saturday” Adrian nodded and drove home, he had too much on his mind, He needed to talk to someone. He drove home and sat at the kitchen table, now that he thought about it, he didn’t have that many friends. Maybe one or two at the most, he sighed no, he had only one friend; one person he could rely on.

That very thought was disconcerting, he only had one friend. He had no guy friends to speak of. Or rather he used to, after his parents passed away; he isolated himself and his friends deserted him. He sighed, and pulled out his phone, and texted May; “what are you up to?” He sent the message and waited for a reply. In a few minutes he got a reply, “it certainly has been a while what’s wrong you having more girl trouble?” He grinned “Just get your ass over here pronto, I need someone to talk too” He got back a reply almost instantly “Meet me at the beach”

He got up and walked to the beach, he dragged his feet across the sand. He spotted her immediately; the wind blew her hair around her body. He smiled at her approach to him, she embraced him, and he returned it eagerly. They sat down in the sand, She meet his eyes with a concerned look “What’s wrong?” He sighed “I told her how I felt and she said she didn’t know how she felt about me, I thought we were getting somewhere.” She smiled at him, “Maybe it wasn’t meant to be, you’ll find someone” He nodded and he looked down and saw she put her hand on his. Their fingers intertwined, and he smiled at the water and the calm breeze coming over him. He took her hand and they walked the beach together, hand in hand. He was somewhat at peace, the sun was out and the sand was warm beneath his feet. It was late in the afternoon and there weren’t that many people at the beach.

“I think your special, anyone who says otherwise is a fool” she smiled at him. He smiled “You’re pretty special too; I don’t know what I would do without you.” She blushed, “Thank you” He noticed that they had somehow gotten closer; he could smell her perfume and could feel her breath on his face. She leaned in towards him, her face inches from his; she kissed him on the lips. Adrian froze in place as she sank deeper in the kiss; her hands pulled him against her body. Her hands tangled up in his hair, he felt the breeze go past him, and it was as if time had stopped in that instant.

His limbs were locked in place; his brain barely registered what had happened before he heard a voice, behind him. “Adrian” he broke away and saw Rose standing behind him, surprised. His eyes widened in surprise as she stared at him. He awkwardly turned away from her. May grabbed his hand, he felt uncomfortable, and Rose turned red “I’m sorry, I’ll come back later.” She walked off in the other direction; he looked after her sadly, wanting to go after her. May grabbed him and pulled him back, “Let her go, Adrian.” His eyes narrowed at her “What the hell was that?” She smiled “I think I just helped you” “How” Adrian growled. May smiled at him “Well, judging by her reaction; I’d say she was pretty upset seeing me kissing you” Adrian frowned “About that, never do that again.” May laughed “Your missing the point, she’s jealous; she does love you” Adrian smiled at her “You’re a genius.” “I know” she said grinning.

 

Rose walked away as fast as she could; she tried to process what she had just seen. She had gone to the beach and found Adrian kissing a very pretty girl. She shook her head why should that bother her. She headed back to her car and sat in the front seat thinking. It felt like betrayal, she could understand why he did that to her. He said that he loved her, maybe not as much as she thought.  She grabbed the box of tissues and wiped her eyes as the tears flowed down her face, she sat there for a long time. She felt a mix of emotions, anger and sadness; she stared ahead at the dashboard. She drove off in hurry eager to get away from him as far as possible. She drove down the highway, in rush her eyes blurry; suddenly a car came out of nowhere and she slammed into it. She flew forward and gripped the steering wheel, her head hit the dashboard, and everything went black.

She opened her eyes, and found herself in a hospital bed. She looked over and saw Orlando sleeping in a chair nearby, Adrian was standing leaning against the wall. He walked over to her smiling “Hey you’re awake.” She rubbed at her head, “What happened” Adrian put his hand on her shoulder, his face was serious, “You were in an accident, you crashed into another car on the highway.” Her eyes widened “Oh My God” Adrian nodded “Don’t worry, the other drivers fine, he only got a couple of scrapes and bruises.” “What about me?” she asked, “Well, you received a head injury; it could be a concussion the doctors need to run some more tests to be sure.” Rose nodded “How did I get here?” “After you got into the accident, you were taken to the hospital; I came as soon as I could. Orlando arrived afterwards.” Adrian smiled “You need your rest, I’ll check up on you in a little while.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, “Stay with me, please.” Adrian nodded and sat back down on the edge of the bed. “I’ll stay as long as I have to, I want to be sure you’re alright.” Rose smiled “You were worried about me?” Adrian frowned “Of course, I was why wouldn’t I be?” Rose frowned “I saw you at the beach, you were with someone.” Adrian laughed so suddenly that it surprised her “Oh, that’s May you’ve seen her before she was with me at the airport.” Rose’s frowned deepened “You were kissing her” Adrian grinned “That was her not me.” He moved closer to her, so close that their lips were almost touching. “You’re the only important thing to me right now” He reached up and touched her face; they leaned in and then broke apart when Orlando woke up suddenly. Adrian groaned to himself.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Orlando sat across from Rose in the hospital, Adrian had made a quick and hasty exit; leaving him alone with Rose. He made his way to her bedside, he sat down and held her hand; eyeing the bracelet on her hand. “I remember when I gave this to you.” he murmured, she smiled at the memory, it had been their first date and Orlando had gone out of his way to buy her a bracelet.

She never asked him for it, he decided to give it to her anyway. “I want you to keep, so you’ll have something to remember me by” she had never taken off the bracelet since then. Things had changed between them that much was clear; he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. “What’s wrong Rose, you’ve been upset lately I don’t like to see you hurting, I want to know what’s bothering you.” Orlando said seriously.

Rose sighed she didn’t know where to begin, Orlando looked into her eyes “It’s Adrian, isn’t it I’ve seen the way you look at him.” She turned away unable to look him in the eyes, “It’s true then your attracted to him.” he said his face serious. She sighed again “I can’t, Orlando I can’t admit even to myself, what kind girl would I be if I admit that.” He pulled her in a tight hug; she gave him a look of utter confusion.

“What you’re not mad?” she had expected him to be angry with her not this, Orlando smiled at her “This is my fault, when I was in the hospital; I kept away from you and you and him became closer, it’s only natural that you feel something towards him.” Rose frowned “Why aren’t you angry with me?” her voice steadily rising. Orlando frowned at her “Rose calm down, we can work this out; I respect your choices if you don’t want me anymore than that’s fine, I’m not going to make you choose.”

Rose sighed and laid back in the bed, Orlando kissed her on the cheek “I love you, but I think you need to figure out what you feel for him first.” He got up and grabbed his jacket, “Get some sleep, I’ll be back to check on you later.” Orlando walked toward the door; he gave Rose a smiled before closing the door behind him. He walked into the elevator and went to the parking lot; he got in and drove home. When got there his mother was sitting at the kitchen table.

 He hugged her and then hung up his jacket; it was starting to rain outside. “How is she?” his mother was staring at him concerned. He smiled at her “She going to be fine.” His mother sighed with relief “Oh, Thank God, where her parents there.” He nodded they were the first to get there. He remember her father’s face looking grim, as he watched her being examined by the doctors, her parents had both been away on business and flew all the way back from Europe in order to check on their daughter. Orlando was in awe of how much love she received from both her parents.

He walked to the dresser in his room and picked up his father’s picture smiling back at him, his father had been stationed in Afghanistan, he was looking forward to his father’s weekly calls, but for now they had stopped, he wasn’t worried, his father had always been called away on patrol, at times. He sat down on his bed; he missed his father very much and saw him very little.

 He went to bed and fell into a deep sleep. He woke up at noon, which was something he never usually did.  He put on some black shorts and sleeveless dark grey t-shirt. He drove off to the gym, to find Adrian already there waiting for him lifting weights. “Hey” he said as he approached him, Adrian nodded briefly before going back to his workout. Orlando watched him in amazement; he worked out almost as much as he did. 

After Adrian had finished he turned to Orlando expectantly, “You said you could help me” he raised an eyebrow at him. Orlando smiled back “As a matter of fact, I do have a way to help you.” He pulled on gloves that he had brought with him. “Now, hit me as hard you can, focus your anger towards me.” Adrian grinned fiercely “No, problem.” Without warning his fist collided with Orlando’s lower jaw. Orlando fell backwards onto the mat; he quickly pushed himself to his feet and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. “Good, now try waiting until I’m ready before you go and take a swing at me.” His mouth stretched into a smile. 

Adrian grinned back “Sorry couldn’t resist.” Orlando put up his guard and Adrian swung at him again this time he blocked. “Good, now think about what makes you angry and take a swing at me.” Orlando blocked Adrian’s blows, he felt them getting harder and harder. He swung furiously holding nothing back, Orlando back up a little from the fury of the blows. Orlando saw Adrian narrow his eyes as he pursued the attack on him. Then after a half an hour they stopped for a break, Orlando rubbed at his arms, they were slightly sore. He took a swig of water and patted Adrian on the back. Adrian didn’t brush his hand away, he felt he need some comfort.

 He angrily wiped a tear from his eye; he turned so Orlando wouldn’t see. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Orlando’s gaze. Suddenly he started to talk “My parents died over a year ago, but I still can’t move on from it.” Orlando looked at him seriously “Well, things like that don’t heal overnight. I don’t think you’ll ever get over it. You use your bad experiences to make yourself stronger. That’s how you get through life.” Adrian nodded, Orlando continued “My dad’s in the army, he’s away a lot; my mom has trouble dealing with him being away all the time.”

Adrian reached over and pulled him into a hug, Orlando’s eyes widened and then he returned it with equal measure. Adrian felt his sweat on his body, his breathing was steady. The embrace lasted a little longer than he thought. He pulled away slowly, Orlando smirked at him, and “I think we’re making progress here.” Adrian rolled his eyes “Shut up, just shut the fuck up.” He growled, he got up and wiped himself down, and drinking more water. Adrian turned one last time to face Orlando, “Rose, she’s the best thing that’s happened to me; she helps me with the pain and grief. When I’m with her I’m a different person.”  Adrian walked out of the gym leaving Orlando alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrian arrived at the hospital the next morning; he rushed through the doors and went up the stairs to Rose’s room. He knocked before opening the door; he stepped into the room and found Rose sitting up staring up at him. He went near her bedside, “How are you feeling?” He asked concerned. She smiled at him, “I’m doing well, the doctors said I should be able to go home tomorrow. “That’s great.” Adrian smiled back at her.

 Adrian took the silence to stare straight at her perfection, he was amazed at the even in hospital clothes with messy hair, and she still looked amazing to him. He held her hand and his other hand brushed aside the hair from her face. “You know I’ve been thinking” Rose smiled at him “What have you been thinking about?” He looked her straight into the eyes, his brown eyes matching her own. “I was thinking about you, us and how I feel about you.” She blushed and turned away, “Maybe you need a break from all this, I’m going to take you somewhere.” Rose raised an eyebrow “Where?” Adrian smiled “I want to take a trip with just you and me.” Rose frowned “I don’t know what to say, my parents are expecting me home. I can’t just go off with some guy.”

“I’m not just some random guy, okay” Adrian growled. Rose put her hand on his shoulder, “I know.” They said nothing for a minute or two; Adrian stared at his hands and sighed. He nodded towards her, “Think about it.” Then he opened the door and closed it behind him.  The next day Adrian sat in his car thinking, he snapped out of his thinking when he spotted Rose coming down the road to meet him. She knocked on the window; he rolled it down and saw her smiling face. “They said I could go with you.” Adrian smiled back “That’s great, get in.” She opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. Adrian turned to the road ahead, “So, where are we going?” Adrian smiled “It’s a surprise.” He drove causally down the road, after an hour or two, Adrian pulled up to their destination. “We’re here.” He got out and Rose followed him. They stared at an old wooden cabin; Adrian took her by the hand and led her inside.

He opened the door, and walked in the floorboards creaked. He heard Rose close the door behind them. “What is this place?” Adrian smiled at her “It’s my uncle’s place, he uses it for work.”

 Rose grinned at him “He’s okay with us using it.” Adrian nodded “Are you hungry?”

 “Yeah, I could eat a horse.” Adrian laughed, and went into the kitchen.

Adrian worked at the stove, while Rose sat in the corner watching him intently. He was a deft hand at cooking, the only other person, she knew who could cook as well was Orlando. Just thinking of him made her feel a twinge of guilt. She shook her head; he was giving her space; to explore her feelings for Adrian whether they were real or not. Adrian came over to her and served her an omelet with all the fixings. She bit it into it, inside there were chesses, and bacon inside. She ate at it hungrily; she wolfed it down as if she hadn’t eaten in days.   
Adrian watched her grinning; she looked up at him; he had a playful smile on his lips. “What?” Rose said.

“Don’t talk with your mouthful.” He scolded her as if she were a child. She rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

“What about you, aren’t you going to eat too?” Rose stared at him curiously.

Adrian shrugged “I’ll eat later, not hungry.” He got up and went into the other room. Rose finished eating and followed him into the living room. She jumped up and sat down next to him on the couch. She rubbed on his arm, he turned and smiled at her, she looked away as his gaze consumed her. She brushed her hair to side and looked him back in the eyes. She had never seen him so happy; he leaned in and kissed her. Her heart fluttered in her chest as his lips touched hers.  He drew back and smiled at her,

“What was that for?” she asked, Adrian continued to grin at her

“Do you really have to ask? I care about you a lot.” He put his hand on hers; she felt light head as he leaned in his face inches from hers. This time she didn’t fight, she met him and kissed him equally. He broke off away from her leaving her slightly out of breath; he walked over to the cabinet. She stared at him curiously; He came over with a bottle of liquor. He poured a shot for himself and then her. “What’s this for?” she asked,

Adrian shrugged “I’m in the mood to celebrate.” Rose looked at him questioningly

“Celebrate what exactly?” she asked him, He smiled

“I’m happy that you’re alive and well, you’re here with me.” He downed his drink and made nodded at her. She made an attempt to down her drink but, she sputtered and coughed as it scorched her throat, Adrian was by her side in an instant. He looked at her, “Are you alright?” She nodded and hugged him; she felt his chest rise and fall. His breathing was steady and calm; it also had an effect on her. She felt herself calming as well. He put a hand on her hand and brushed her hair off her face. “What do you want to talk about?” His question surprised her; she didn’t expect him to ask her that.

She shrugged “I don’t know what to talk about” He smiled at her

“Okay I’ll start this, let’s turn this into a drinking game; I ask you a question if I get it right I don’t drink. If I get it wrong I drink.” Rose laughed, she smiled shyly at him. Adrian cleared his throat “Alright, I’ll start you’re a virgin right?” She smiled “Yeah, unfortunately”

 Adrian grinned “I got it right your turn.” 

Rose turned to him “You’re a virgin too, right?”

Adrian grinned at her, “Wrong, take a drink.”

She downed the shot, coughed and sputtered. She stared at him curiously, he wasn’t a virgin? “Who was it?” Adrian frowned “My ex-girlfriend, it wasn’t too good to be honest.” Rose playfully punched him in the shoulder “Tell me about it.”   
Adrian blushed “I’d rather not, it’s embarrassing.” Rose turned away pouting, Adrian smiled at her “It’s my turn to ask the question”

 Rose turned back to face him again, “Ask your question.”

“You’ve been with Orlando for a while right?’ he asked her.

She shook her head “Nope, only about a year or two” She smiled in satisfaction as Adrian downed another shot. It went on like that for hours, they each took shots. Soon they were both extremely drunk, she giggled as Adrian tickled her. Rose stumbled away from him falling on the ground.

He landed on top of her; they rolled around on the floor, extremely sweaty. He kissed her sloppily, she gripped his head as he moved down to her neck and sucked on it, and he was determined to leave his mark on her. They crashed into furniture and chairs, they eventually winded back on the couch. He gripped her butt and pulled her closer and closer towards him. She rubbed up against him, causing him to stiffen against her. His jeans had become uncomfortably tight; her hands were all across his back now. 

She pulled off his shirt, which by now was so sweaty that it clung to his skin. She ran her mouth all across his navel and up his abs. He groaned softly as they picked up rhythm, she rubbed against him more and more. He soon came close to climaxing; He moaned softly and sighed as he came on her. She fell on top of him and they both fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Adrian stirred awake, his head was pounding and his mouth was dry, he covered his eyes against the bright sunlight coming from the windows, he turned over on the couch to find Rose gone; he pulled his shirt back on and went off to find her. He searched all the bedrooms and the closets. He went outside by the dock and saw her sitting there. He walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him surprised to see him. “What are you doing out here?’ he asked.   
She sighed “Thinking, I guess about a lot of things.”

He sat down next to her, “Yeah like what?” Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and looked away from him. He wrapped his arm tighter around her; he started at wanting her to tell him what was wrong. She put her head against his chest, her tears streaked his shirt. She looked up at him again serious, “Did we do anything last night?’

Adrian raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think so.” Rose stared at him worried

“What if we did?” her hands were shaking and her eyes darted left in right.

Adrian planted a kiss on her cheek making her heart flutter, “We’ll burn that bridge when we come to it. Come on let’s eat.” He took her by the hand and led her into the house, leaving the lake behind them.  

Adrian pulled out a skillet and got to work on breakfast; he remained focused on the task and tried not to let his mind wander. His hands shook as he placed it on the stove; he pulled out eggs and a packet of bacon. He carefully laid the bacon on the skillet and cracked the eggs into a bowl. He whisked the eggs after adding salt and pepper to the bowl. He dared not think about the possibility that he had slept with Rose last night. He did remember, he grinding up against her, he felt her hands on his body. He did come but not only in his pants. He had not taken them off, he was confident that they did not have sex last night.

His head was still pounding a bit from last night; He put the plate in front of Rose. “Eat up” he nodded towards the food. “You need your strength” She smiled and eat the food, he had put in front of her. She looked up to find him going back to the stove to make breakfast for himself. After breakfast was done she went into the other room to call Orlando to pick her up.

Adrian was busy at the stove cooking; he wiped his brow and went to work. He put the eggs on his plate with his bacon and ate. He took a draft of orange juice, and picked up the book, he had brought with him and left on the table yesterday. He drummed his fingers on the table and ate his breakfast quietly. After he finished, he walked to the sink and washed his dish and put it in the dishwasher.

He walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, he was relaxed; he turned left at the source of a noise coming from upstairs. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room. He found Rose sprawled on his bed; her eyes were swollen and red. She looked defeated. “What’s wrong?” he asked

She wiped her eyes, “It’s Orlando, and he’s dead.”


	13. Chapter 13

Adrian was sleeping when he heard a frantic knock at his door; he groaned and checked his watch. It was midnight. He sighed and went over to the door to see who it was. He opened the door to find Rose standing there. He quickly opened the door for her and she stepped inside the house. He turned to look at her and she looked a bit worse for wear. Her nose was runny with snot, her eyes were bloodshot, and her nails looked worn away. Her hair was disheveled, and her clothes were wrinkled. He pulled her into a tight hug, her breathe was warm against his cheek, he stroked the back of her head.

He sat her down on the living room couch and then went into the kitchen to make some tea. When he came back, she was still crying. He handed her the cup and sat patiently next to her until she finished her tea. He put his arm around her to comfort. “What’s wrong?” he asked. She sighed “It’s been several weeks and I still can’t believe he’s gone.” Adrian didn’t have to ask to know who she was talking about. “I dream about him a lot, I keep replaying the last thing he said to me.” She broke down crying again. Adrian rubbed her shoulder and tried to keep her from falling apart. “Can I tell you something?” he said. Rose nodded wiping her eyes, until they were dry. “My parents are dead, they only died a year ago, but it still hurts me.” She frowned “You never told me this.” Adrian nodded

 “I didn’t want to tell you, I didn’t want you to worry about me.” She continued to stare at him in shock. “When my parents died, I didn’t want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be alone; I didn’t want anyone’s help.” Rose took his hand in hers; she ran her fingers across his palm. He sighed “I was angry, alone and dying inside, I couldn’t believe that they were gone.” “They went out to go to the store and they never came back, I waited for them for hours. I was worried sick that that something had happened, I thought they abandoned me. Until a cop came up to my house and told me that they were dead, that they died in car accident.” Adrian stopped speaking to wipe a tear away from his eye. He got up, but Rose pulled him back down. She stared at him pleadingly “Don’t go, don’t leave me alone.” He smiled “I won’t” he took her by the hand and led her upstairs.

He climbed into bed and Rose jumped in with him. He wrapped his arms around her, and pressed her against his body. He felt the warmth of her body against his. His breathing was even, he drifted off to sleep. Rose awoke to something painful in her back. She opened her eyes and reached back with her hand. She gasped when she realized what it was. Adrian moved slightly against her, she felt it again and got up blushing. She went off to the bathroom and washed her face. When she came back into the room, she saw Adrian sitting on the bed staring intently at her. “What happened? Did you have bad dream?” She smiled “If only it were that simple” Adrian looked at her curiously “Then what is it, what’s wrong?”

She grinned “You woke me up.”

He frowned “How did I wake you up?” She giggled and covered her mouth. He grinned at her “What’s so funny?”

She finally calmed down, “You poked me.” She said simply. He frowned “Poked you? But I was-“A sudden dawning took hold of him. He blushed and placed his hand over the front of his jeans.  He turned away not able to look at her out of embarrassment. She sat next to him and grabbed his head and turned his neck so he could look at her. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, it happens.” She shrugged. He grinned “Easy for you to say, girls don’t get boners.” She laughed “No they don’t” Adrian leaned in and kissed her, she was so unexpectedly unprepared for it. His hands wrapped around her waist. He pushed her lightly back on the bed; she let him touch her in several places. He lightly squeezed her breast. She moaned as he pinched her there.  They rolled around, and then his lips moved to her neck. She moaned again louder this time. Suddenly he stopped; she stared at him in surprise. She had expected him to continue. She looked at him wordlessly, he pointed to the wall near his bedpost. Then he put his finger to his lips and walked out of the bedroom. They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. They sat across from each other. “My uncle’s room is right next to mine, and I’m not allowed to have guests over, especially female guests in my bedroom.” She nodded, Adrian made his way over to her. “Did you have a good rest?” She nodded “That was the best sleep; I’ve had in a long time.” He stared at her, “Something else is bothering you though.” She sighed “The funeral is today and sorry if I’ve been on edge.” He nodded understanding of her current situation. He grinned when her stomach gave a loud growl. “You’re hungry; I’ll make you some breakfast.” Rose watched him as he busied himself with the stove. She watched him cook, amazed at how well he did with cooking. The only other person, who she saw as equally as good was Orlando. Tears welled up in her eyes; she fought them and suppressed them. No tears she said to herself, she couldn’t let herself cry just yet. If she did then she wouldn’t be able to stop. She wouldn’t let herself cry today.

After she ate the omelet that Adrian had served her, she grabbed her stuff getting ready to leave. Adrian stopped her at the door way and gave her another quick kiss before she left. Her head swam as he smiled at her and sent her on her way. She went off to her car and drove off, leaving Adrian far behind.

Adrian closed the door; he was still processing everything that had just happened. Orlando was dead and he wasn’t coming back. He couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of guilt, Orlando had tried to help him and if he hooked up with Rose, he felt as if he were violating some trust or agreement. He sighed and sat down and buried his face in his hands, he was unsure what to do. He decided that it would be better if he distracted himself from everything he was thinking. He made breakfast for himself and then did the dishes. He went back upstairs and made his bed, and then he sat back on it thinking. He knew he couldn’t leave Rose to face this alone. He had already made it up in his mind that he was going to the funeral.

He woke up his uncle and asked him if he could go to the funeral. His uncle decided it would be okay, and had decided to go with him. After they both dressed up, they arrived at the funeral. It was pouring hard against the car windows. They entered the church and sat in the back, near the entrance. Adrian stared ahead of him at the closed coffin; around it were pictures of Orlando. He stood up for the hymn, then after that one by one people came up and said something about Orlando. Adrian was surprised at the number of people that came forward. Family, friends and other people who knew him, he was surprised at the sheer number of people who admired Orlando. He swallowed and made his way to the front of the room. He caught Rose’s eyes as he stepped up to speak. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

“Orlando when I knew him, we didn’t always see eye to eye, He was trying to help I see that now. But at the time all I could think about was how annoying he was.  He would try to help me with my anger issues. I had a lot of that when my parents died, I know now that I was jealous of him and what he had. That was the root of my problem, I couldn’t stand him but it was only for that reason. I realize now how petty that really was, he was good person, I was just ungrateful. I realize now that I can never be what he was. I can only try to live the way he would have wanted me too.” Adrian stepped down and made his way back to his seat. 


	14. Chapter 14

Adrian watched as they lowered Orlando’s coffin into the ground, Rose held onto him. He looked down at her and saw that she wasn’t crying, not a tear fell down her face. Then it was over, she couldn’t take it anymore and buried her face into his shoulder, crying and gripped him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, “I got you; I’ll never let you go.” She cried and cried until she didn’t have any tears left. Adrian sat down in the grass, most people had already left, and he went to his bag and pulled a bouquet of roses out of his bag and placed it carefully on Orlando’s grave. He made his way back and sat in one of the chairs nearby; Rose came over to him and sat next to him.

“I can’t believe he’s gone.” She said in a low voice, he nodded and put his arm around her.

“I meant what I said, I’m here for you” he said quietly, he turned to look at her once more, she was silent and she was looking towards the ground. He wrapped his hand in hers and ran his thumb across her palm. She leaned on his shoulder again, she needed him for support. She couldn’t bare this without him. Adrian ran his hand across her face; he made sure none of her hair was in her face.

“It was an accident, this wasn’t supposed to happen” she murmured. Adrian looked at her curiously; he wondered what she was talking about. Before he could ask, she spoke again. “I remember when I got the call; they told me that Orlando had been in a terrible car accident. He was driving upstate to see his relatives. That’s what he told me over the phone. “She stopped to wipe her eyes. “It was a freak accident, they told me the other driver wasn’t paying attention to the road and hit him.” She shuddered before continued “The driver was killed along with Orlando; his car was wrecked and taken away. Now that he’s gone I don’t know what to do.”

Adrian hugged her closer to him and forced her to look him in the eyes “We’ll get through this, together you and me.” He said forcefully “I’ll be around as long as you want me to.”

She nodded “I never want you to leave me.”

Adrian met her eyes, “I won’t leave you ever.” He said. She hugged him and they just sat there, for a while. Finally Adrian got up, “I’ll take you home Rose.” He grabbed her hand and led her to the car. He opened the door and she sat inside. He started the car, and drove away. He turned to see Rose fast asleep in the passenger seat. He turned his attention back to the road and concentrated on getting her home. He drove slowly and carefully over the speed bumps. It started to the rain; the sky had been overcast all day. The rain drops fell onto his windshield, he activated the window wipers. He watched them go back and forth, the water was pushed aside. He stared ahead; his mind was filled with many thoughts of what had happened to Orlando. It had shocked him just as much as Rose. He felt a slight twinge of guilt, he had been trying to get Rose away from him and he still was nice to him. Now he was gone. Orlando had left the both of them, Adrian frowned on the inside he was sad too, they could have been friends but he had been too absorbed in himself and his own problems to notice that anyone would care about him. Let alone show an interest in him, his parents deaths had taken their toll on him, he didn’t want the same thing to happen to Rose. 

She was broken inside, he could tell even though it didn’t show on her face. He knew she was angry too; she probably blamed herself for what had happened. He wanted to tell her that it wasn’t her fault that she would get past it. He knew perfect well that she might not very well get over it, but it was worth a shot.

He pulled up in front of her house, he gently tapped her shoulder, and she jumped up and looked around her eyes still wide with shock. Then she started to breakdown crying again, Adrian put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She shrugged off his touch and opened the car door, he watched as she went over to her front door. She went to the door and closed it behind her without a second glance in his direction. He sighed and drove home; there wasn’t anything he could do for her right now. He pulled into his driveway, and got out and went inside the house. He went straight for his bedroom and undressed. He collapsed on top of his bed, he was exhausted but he couldn’t fall asleep. He stared up at the ceiling; he concentrated on a dark spot in the corner. He closed his eyes, but the only thing he saw was Roses tear streaked face; her eyes were red and puffy. There were dark wet spots staining the black dress she wore. He wanted to help her but he didn’t know how. She was in pain, he understood that. The best thing for him to do was to allow her to grieve alone; she would come to him on her own terms. He would not seek her out.

 

He would never force himself on her, if she didn’t want him; she had the right to feel that way. He tossed and turned on his bed, suddenly he was standing in the middle of the road. He saw two silhouettes in the distance. He made his way towards them. The road was saturated with blood, two vehicles were crushed together. Metal and blood intermingled; his foot went down into a puddle of blood.  He saw two bloody corpses on the ground, after a closer inspection he found that he recognized the two bodies. A woman and a man, their bodies were mangled and covered in blood. The woman was fair and the man was dark, he noticed that their limbs were shattered and bent in different ways. His stomach churned as the realization came to him, whose bodies they were. He was looking down at his parents, their bodies beneath his feet. He screamed out loud, loud enough for anybody to here but, no one came. He collapsed to the floor and sobbed. Tears fell down his face, staining his shirt. He curled into a fetal position; he couldn’t stop the tears this time they came out. Pouring down his face onto his shirt, his vision was blurred and he couldn’t see anything. He sobbed, his voice shaking, he didn’t want to see this. This was too much for him; he got to his feet and wiped his eyes. He turned his face away from the gruesome scene to see a bright light headed towards him.

He rubbed at his eyes and suddenly his vision became clear enough to see what was in front of him. It was a speeding car headed right for him. He tried to move but his legs were locked firmly in place. He wouldn’t be able to get out of the way in time. His breathing became shallow, and his heart was hammering in his chest. He broke out into a cold sweat, he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see his end coming. Then he felt calm, he was at peace, the fear went away. He was going to be with his parents. Suddenly death didn’t scare him one bit. He suddenly opened his eyes, he realized that he was on the floor; he must have rolled out of bed. Sweat dripped through his t-shirt, he sighed and made his bed again.

He made his way to the bathroom and washed his face. He stared at himself in the mirror; he looked pale against the bright lights. He sighed and turned off the lights and went back to his room. He tried to get back to sleep but he couldn't.

The next morning he sat at the kitchen table, when there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find Rose standing in front of him. She gave him a small smile, "May come in?"

Adrian smiled back "Of course you can." He opened the door and allowed her to come inside. As she stepped inside, Adrian closed the door. "I didn't expect you to be here, at least not this early"

She frowned "I couldn't sleep"

Adrian nodded "I couldn't sleep either, I'm so tired." Adrian walked into the living room and sat at the couch.

Rose followed him into the living room and sat next to him. Adrian had his eyes closed, she moved up right next to him. His breath was steady and even. He looked almost peaceful in his sleep. She took notice of his face, his jaw was straight, his hair was buzzed short, and his skin was light brown.  She wanted to touch him, feel his hands on her body. He was without a doubt, very attractive. She lay on his chest and heard his steady heartbeat. For a while they both lay there on the couch. Until Adrian woke with a start, Rose moved off him. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Adrian shrugged "That's okay" He straightened up and turned towards her. "Are you alright?" he asked clearly concerned.

She shook her head "No, I'm not alright. I couldn't sleep,  I kept thinking about him."

Adrian nodded "I couldn't sleep either, I had a bad dream."

Rose looked at him curious "What was it about?"

"My parents" he said quietly, Rose looked at him curious expecting Adrian to say more, when he didn't she spoke again "What happened to them?"

Rose watched as Adrian stared directly into her eyes. His whole face contorted, his shoulders tensed. "THEY'RE DEAD" Rose flinched and then turned away from him. She was shaking, she wiped at her eyes. Behind her she heard Adrian sigh, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you" he said his voice gentle.

Rose still looking at the floor, said "You never told me about your parents."

Adrian sighed again "I didn't think I was ready to tell about it, but I am now." He took a deep breath "They were in accident, it happened a year ago but I still remember it. Sometimes when I'm asleep, it replays in my head over and over again. I was at home when it happened. I didn't believe it at the time I still don't." He buried his face in his hands. Rose put her hand on shoulder. He turned to face her and kissed her fiercely. It had caught her off guard. His hands ran through her hair, his lips were pressed against hers. It was as if time stopped in that moment.


	15. Chapter 15

Adrian walked down the street, with Rose holding her hand. Several weeks had passed, and after he had kissed her, he had brought into question a lot of things. She knew how she felt about him now and there wasn’t any confusion. They sat on the park bench; Adrian couldn’t get rid of the grin on his face. Rose smiled back. She lay on his chest and they stayed like that for a while. Adrian kissed the top of her head; she snuggled up closer against his body. “Let’s get something to eat.” He said “Are you hungry?” She nodded. They went to a nearby café, Adrian took a seat by the window, and Rose sat in the seat across from him. Adrian ordered a sandwich for himself, Rose ordered a salad.

Rose looked at Adrian, “I have something I want to tell you”

Adrian stared at her expectantly, “What is it Rose?”

She leaned in and whispered into ear, “I want you to make love to me.” Adrian’s eyes widened, his hands suddenly shook, and he had to grip the table. “Where did that come from?” he whispered back.

She frowned “I want you to have me, I want to lose my virginity to you” Adrian fell silent; he didn’t talk the rest of the meal. He got up and paid for the food. They left the café; Adrian’s head was full of questions. He got back into his car; Rose followed him and closed the passenger door behind her. He drove onto a deserted road and parked by the side of the road. He turned to her confused “Now what is this about Rose?”

She blushed “I want you, it’s that simple”

Adrian smirked “You know if you wanted sex you could’ve asked me.”

She frowned “There was never a time that was right, I was with Orlando remember.” She turned away and wiped a stray tear from her eye before facing him again. “I want you; I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.” Adrian’s eyes widened, she continued to surprise him. “I don’t want to force you into something you’re not ready for.” He said.

She nodded “I’m ready” Adrian hesitated for a second, he wondered if this had something to do with Orlando. She was still grieving; Adrian knew she only turned to him in grief.  He sighed “If you really want this, you am I to deny you.” A smile blossomed on her face; he returned it with a kiss on her lips. She put her hand in his. “Wait” he said, he pulled a CD out of the glove compartment, and put it into his CD player. He turned the volume down low, so that the music was playing in the background.  He pulled out a box of condoms, he had stashed away beneath his seat. Rose stared at him questioningly, Adrian grinned “What? I’d rather have some and not need them, then to need them and not have them.” She leaned forward; he met her lips full on.  He slowly turned his head, and sunk deeper into the kiss. Her breath was warm in his mouth; his tongue ran across the roof of her mouth. She moaned as he fastened his hands around her waist. He pushed her against the car door, his erection was already beginning to grow, and it poked her in the stomach. He slowly rubbed up against her, he moaned as he felt her lips move to his neck. He moved his fingers through her hair, and moved his hands down and under her shirt. He ran his hands down her back, she groaned again. She removed his shirt, then his under shirt. He was in front of her, half naked. His bare chest was exposed to her; he worked on removing her shirt. He continued to plant kisses all across her body. He bit her neck lightly, and sucked there, he wanted to mark her. She fumbled with his belt buckle, until his jeans were down to his feet. He struggled out of his jeans; his boxers felt slightly uncomfortable. He tugged at her jeans, until she lay before him in a bra and panties. He was savagely kissing her stomach; he was pressed against her body. He was breathing hard, against her mouth. She returned his kisses with equal passion; he stopped kissing her and stared directly into her eyes. “Is this what you want? What you really want.” He asked. She nodded, “Is this your first time?”

She smiled “Yes, of course I told you that.”

Adrian smirked “Just making sure, but I have to warn you it’s going to hurt. Do you want me to talk you through it?”

Rose nodded again, Adrian reached downward, and he looked at her. “It’s okay” she said. He reached to pull her panties down around her ankles. “Wait, stop” she said suddenly. Adrian pulled his hand back, and looked at her.

Adrian looked at her curiously “What is it?”

She sighed “Nothing, but I want to make sure this is what you want too.” Adrian nodded he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He wanted to make love to her, but he stopped this time.

“What’s wrong?” she asked

Adrian sighed “Look, I don’t think you’re ready for this, neither am I apparently. I said I wouldn’t pressure you and I’m not going to. You’re still grieving; I don’t think this is the appropriate time. We will have sex but not now. Someday, if you still feel the same way we will.”

Rose nodded “Now is not the time”

They stared at each other awkwardly, Adrian sighed “Let’s get dressed, before I lose control and take you right now.” Rose laughed and handed him his shirt back. They got dressed quietly, and after they had finished, Adrian turned back to Rose. “I love you Rose.”

She smiled at him, “I love you too.” They stared at each other for a minute or two; Adrian planted a kiss on her cheek. She grinned “I know you can do better than that.”  Adrian turned back to her and kissed her passionately. His hand ran across her back, his lips were firm against hers. She didn’t hold back either, her hands around his neck. She felt his heartbeat, when she placed her hand on his chest. Adrian pushed her against him. They broke apart, Adrian grinned at her, she was happy to see him so cheerful.   
  
He took hold of her hand and placed it on his chest again. “Feel my heart, it belongs to you.” She giggled at him. He sighed “Yeah, I know that sounded so much better in my head. Out loud it’s sounds really corny.” He stared at her seriously “But it’s true” He pulled her into his lap, and kissed her forehead. “So are we together now?” 

She nodded “Yeah you’re my boyfriend” He grinned and kissed her again.

“Good” he said, his hands wrapped around her waist, “I’ll never let you go Rose.” He whispered into her ear. She fell into his arms; suddenly she felt tired and started to drift off. When she woke up, Adrian was across from her. “Wake up sleepy head, your home.” She looked around and saw that Adrian had parked in front of her house. She kissed him, “Goodnight” she said before closing the door behind her. She walked up to her house and looked back to see Adrian wave at her in the car before driving off. She opened the front door to her house. Her parents were without out of a doubt asleep. It wasn’t late; she had told them were she was going when she left the house earlier. She walked up the stairs towards her room. She collapsed onto her bed; she was tired from the day’s events.

She was walking on the open road, it was dark but the moon was shining down on her. She kept walking down for a while. She saw a figure standing in front of her, she couldn’t see the figure’s face. She walked a little faster. The figure turned and ran, she chased after them. She yelled for them to stop but they kept on running. She found that she was getting closer to the dark figure. She grabbed the back of the strangers clothing. They suddenly stopped and turned, she let out a shriek when she saw who it was.

Orlando was standing in front of her, but not how he was when she was with him. His skull was smashed in, his teeth were all bent and crooked, he was covered in blood and his bones were sticking out of his arms. She vomited onto the pavement. He gripped her tight and wouldn’t let her go, “Why weren’t you there?” “Why weren’t you there?” She shook her head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know let me go.’ She screamed and wailed but that didn’t do anything. Orlando gripped her arm even tighter, “I’ll never let you go.” He clamped a hand over her mouth, she suddenly couldn’t scream anymore. Her voice was suddenly gone. She saw the bright lights of a car, it was headed towards her. She couldn’t move, she was held firmly in place by Orlando. She was blinded by the lights as they grew closer. She opened her eyes and found she had fallen out of her bed. The lights were on and her parents had rushed into the room to see what was wrong. She looked down and saw that she was covered in blood. 

 


End file.
